Photoresist is a light sensitive material used in certain fabrication processes to form a patterned coating on a work piece, e.g., a semiconductor wafer, during processing. After exposing the photoresist coated surface to a pattern of high energy radiation, a portion of the photoresist is removed to reveal the surface below, leaving the rest of the surface protected. Semiconductor processes such as etching, depositing, and ion implanting are performed on the uncovered surface and the remaining photoresist. After performing one or more semiconductor processes, the remaining photoresist is removed in a strip operation.